


Frigid Uncertainty

by cherrywoods



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods
Summary: Mello and his love make the most of their last moments together.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Frigid Uncertainty

Large, grey clouds covered the afternoon sky. The rain blew sideways as the wind whipped through the trees. Mello trudged towards the cemetery, raindrops dripped from his hair and mixed with the tears trailing down his face. The silence of the cemetery made him shiver, he never felt more alone. His footsteps slowed and came to a halt as he stood in front of the frigid stone symbol, etched with the name he wished he didn’t see. He splashed into a puddle as he dropped to his knees. 

Clutching his rosary he shakily inhaled before jerking his head towards the sky,“Damn you. Why did you do it?” 

He jerked his rosary off his neck, beads scattered in every direction, he threw his arms out to his sides, “I’m the one you want!”

Arms still outstretched, he stood up. His breath became ragged as he bellowed into the sky, “It should have been me!”

“Mello?”

Her soft voice woke him from his nightmare. Her tired, sunken eyes gazed at his pale face.

“Were you having a bad dream? I heard you murmuring in your sleep.”

Mello cupped his hands around her face and rubbed his thumbs gently down her jaw.

“I was, I...” he struggled to push down the lump growing in his throat, tears burned behind his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you.”

She gently removed his hands from her face and laid back down on her pillow, too weak to sit up any longer. Mello snuggled beside her and laid his head on her chest. His heart sank as he heard her shallow breathing. He reached for her hand, gasping at how cold it had become. She spoke slowly between each breath.

“I love you so much Mihael. Ever since I met you, my life has been filled with overwhelming joy. I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side in my last moments. Because you’re here with me, I’m at peace with leaving this world.”

Mello squeezed her hand, tears streamed down his face. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He laid his forehead against hers and whispered. 

“I love you, I love you more than you’ll ever know.” His voice croaked as he sobbed into her chest. “I can’t imagine my life without you, how can I live without you?”

Her fingers trailed through his hair, with her last bit of strength she pulled him closer to her.

“You’ll make it sweetheart, I know you will. You’re strong enough to make it through this.”

Mello looked up at her with pleading eyes.

“I need you, please just give me one more day.”

Her eyes fluttered as she drew her last breath.

“I love you.”

Mello felt her hand go limp under his, still gripping her hand he shook his head and weeped into her chest. A sharp knot in his chest formed as he wrestled against the reality that the light was gone from her eyes, a light he’d give anything to see again.


End file.
